character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arceus (Canon)/Christian Higdon
Summary Arceus is a Legendary Pokemon who is the leader of The Creation Trio and Lake Guardians. Arceus widely accepted to be the creator of not just Sinnoh, but the entire Pokemon World itself. Due to Arceus's status as the creator of all, it's considered the true god of everything and everyone within Pokemon. Arceus is also considered to be the strongest Pokemon to date with no comparisons Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, likely High 2-A Name: Arceus Origin: Pokemon Gender: Male Age: Preceded and was responsible for creation itself Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Avatar Creation, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Dimensional Travel, Large Size (Type 9), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Cosmic Awareness, Aura, Clairvoyance (Upscaled from Giratina), Invulnerability, Body Control, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 9), True Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation (Can create things out of nothing, such as creating one of the members of the Creation Trio), Age Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Erased falling boulders out of existence. Upscaled from Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, in which the former's weakened presence was erasing things from existence), Time-Space Manipulation (Stabilized a hole in space-time that was destroying a town, stopped time, broke Palkia's bent space), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Created the Jewel of Life from its plates), Earth Manipulation (Via Earth Power. Can also create psychic orbs that bring meteors down), Magnetism Manipulation (Created the highly magnetic Mt. Coronet), Darkness Manipulation (Can use a darkness attack that deals more damage the more an opponent buffs itself up), Dream Manipulation (Heavily implied to be the booming voice informing the protagonist about Darkrai in Lucas'/Dawn's nightmare induced by Darkrai), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation (Upscaled from the Lake Trio), Law Manipulation (Created the fundamental laws of the multiverse), Negation (Can nullify virtually any attack that can fall under an elemental type, making it nigh-impossible to damage Arceus with conventional attacks. Its Metal Barrier can negate any effect reason period), Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation (Upscaled from Uxie), Information Manipulation (Also upscaled from Uxie), Causality Manipulation (The much weaker Creation Trio fighting without even using any of its major powers distorts causal law), Physics Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Its Battle Trozei and Conquest ability does normal damage even if the target is resistant), Forcefield Creation (Protected by a constant shield that protects it from invasive abilities such as Mind Attacks as well as ordinary attacks, can actively create them itself), Statistics Amplification, Godly Physiology, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Summoning (Can call the Creation Trio), Regeneration (High-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the very concepts of Time, Space, Antimatter, Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower directly from its own being, and gave shape to the elements which would become the Pokémon Types), Resistance to Telepathy (Resisted the combined telepathic technique of Sheena and her ancestor), Dimensional BFR (functions as Sealing as well), Gravity Manipulation, Power Absorption/Power Mimicry (Can take the powers of its enemies and infuse them with the Plates), Light Manipulation, Precognition (Its Pokémon Conquest ability, Omnipotent, allows it to foresee and dodge incoming attacks), Acausality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 5; Arceus exists on a higher level of reality, beyond standard time flow and causality. His heart is one with Space and Time, as such, killing him in one period is futile), Power Nullification (Should possess Dialga's Time Crystal TCG ability, and Giratina's Renegade Force and Devour Light TCG abilities. Heavily implied to be responsible for Destiny Tower, which removes all items and money, and reduces one to their lowest levels and reverts all skills, moves, stats, and abilities upon entering), Can hit incorporeal entities (Due to the aforementioned Omnipotent ability), Chaos Manipulation and Embodiment (Is the realization of the chaos and turmoil in the beginning), One Hit Kill (Via Perish Song that causes the user to faint), Sound Manipulation (via Hyper Voice and Perish Song), Avatar Creation, Nigh-Omnipotence, Omniscience, Can pass through forcefields with Future Sight, Healing (Via Refresh and Recover), Resistance to Spacetime Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku (Judgment is depicted as a rapid downpour of dozens of bolts of energy in the games, and most of its attacks in Guardian Signs fall under this), Sleep Manipulation (Likely wakes up Lucas/Dawn in Darkrai's event), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Predates the CT, who predate the LT, who predate souls), Absolute Zero, and certain status effects (The Icicle Plate turns him into an ice type, making him immune to Sheer Cold, and is immune to paralysis, poison, burns, freezing, binding, powders, and being seeded with the Zap, Toxic, Flame, Icicle, Spooky, and Meadow plate respectively), Resistance to Power Nullification and Power Mimicry (Multitype cannot be copied, switched, negated, or replaced. Any attack that tries to fails opposed to not affecting it, even if it targets multiple aspects of Arceus' powers), Resistance to having things about it changed (Arceus and Silvally, who's built with an RKS Arceus System, are immune to Soak, which changes the type of the user), and Resistance to Sleep and Dream Manipulation (Can act in its sleep, upscaled from Dialga, who could use its time abilities while unconscious, and can override Darkrai's control of the dream) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Arceus is stated numerous times to be the creator of the entire Pokemon reality and acts as the overseer of all parallel universes of which there is an infinite number as a result of the Reflection Cave, which creates an infinite chain of universes, which in turn creates an infinitely expanding multiverse. every game sold is it's own separate cosmology as a result of Link Cables, which are proven to exist in-universe, numerous times), likely High Multiverse level+ (Is stronger than Palkia and Dialga, who have extra-dimensional status. Exists beyond space and time. Created The Creation Trio and Lake Guardians, who are merely aspects of Arceus themselves. Stated by official sources to be capable of destroying all of existence) Speed: Omnipresent (It is said Arceus's conscious exists as one across Space-Time within the Pokemon Multiverse, Is beyond the material multiverse and exists beyond concepts such as Matter, speed and linear Space-Time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Exists on a higher plane above Palkia's and Dialga's who reside in 4th Dimensional Space and Time respectively, Transcends the material multiverse and exists beyond traditional matter, speed and Linear Space-Time) Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Trascends the material multiverse and the entire Creation Trio are mealy aspects of him) Stamina: Limitless (Arceus had directly fought against Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, created many things and concepts, including the universe, without losing consciousness and has no need to rest, as it did not become overly weak after losing a few of its Plates) Range: High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Omniscient (Created all the possible knowledge and Uxie who embodies this concept is merely an aspect of Arceus, Knows everything that's happening across the entire Pokemon multiverse at once). Hasn't been shown to be used to its fullest capacity but it's highly likely the precognitive aspect of its ability "Omnipotent" is a derivative of this characteristic. It should also be noted The Pokémon Trading Card Game acknowledges it as an omniscient being Weaknesses: Depending on which Plates it is missing, it can be hindered or damaged by specific types of attacks (while missing the Earth, Meadow, Draco, Zap, and Splash Plates, Ash's Pikachu was able to momentarily hinder it with Thunderbolt) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2